Onidere versión hecha en casa 1
by trigo-sama13
Summary: Naruto es un chico amable amante de tejer y las labores del hogar, Hinata es la pandillera más temida de su escuela... Dos personas y una relación difícil en la que ambos tienen que esconder que se aman de los demás. ¿Que le depara a estos dos en su relación? Lean y averigüen.


Bueno últimamente he tenido cada idea loca, asi que en uno de esos momentos de lucidez me salgo con esto, espero que les guste…

Onidere versión hecha en casa

Prologo

Es un día soleado en tokio y en las calles de dicha ciudad, un joven camina con dirección a su escuela. Es naruto uzumaki un joven de diecisiete años muy tranquilo y buena persona, amante de los labores del hogar y de los tejidos (muy raro en un hombre, pero así es). Perteneciente al club de tejido y aunque no lo parezca, el tipo tiene pegue con las chicas. Caminando entre las concurridas calles con dirección a su escuela ve a alguien o más bien a varias chicas, si esas chicas eran cinco, lideradas por una chica de estatura media, cabello negro azulado y ojos blancos, su nombre es hinata hyuga, la chica más violenta, más ruda y más feroz, la cual nunca ha perdido una pelea y con ella sus otras cuatro amigas miembros de su pandilla.

Naruto miro a la líder de la pandilla a lo lejos sin decir nada, pero desgraciadamente la de mayor estatura se dio cuenta y enseguida se le acercó para tomarlo del cuello de la camisa. Por lo que naruto asustado rogaba que lo soltaran, pero era en vano. La chica ya había decidido que lo aplastaría por el bien de su pandilla y sus compañeras estaban de acuerdo. Y justo cuando ella iba a darle la golpiza de su vida, la líder se acercaba, lo tomaba y se lo llevaba a rastras sin que alguna de sus compañeras objetara por eso. Pasaron un par de minutos en los que naruto era arrastrado por la calle, al menos en lo que entraron en un callejón. Ahí hinata lo puso de pie, lo limpio y lo reviso a ver si no estaba lastimado.

– qué bueno que estas bien. No me había perdonado que sakura te lastimara – contesto la chica, al ver que el chico de anteojos estaba bien

– no te preocupes, aunque no lo creas, sakura me ha golpeado montones de veces – contesto el rubio sonriente

– aun así, no puedo dejar que mis amigas lastimen a mi novio –

Así es, estos dos chicos eran novios, ya desde un par de meses. Aunque esta relación era totalmente desconocida para el resto del mundo, ya que naruto era un chico bien portado y aunque no muy destacable, un ejemplo para la escuela, todo lo contrario, a hinata. Ella era una chica problemática, peleonera, perdía la paciencia con facilidad (y aunque en secreto) una chica con muy buenas calificaciones. Aunque a hinata era lo que menos le importaba, lo que le importaba era su amado novio, sobre qué pensarían los demás, de que un chico amable, dulce (y para ella) el chico más guapo de todos, anduviera con ella.

Hinata tenía que ocultar a toda costa, su noviazgo para mantener su posición como líder de la pandilla, sus compañeras y amigas nunca le perdonarían que el demonio blanco haya sido dominada por un hombre y menos por un fantoche como naruto uzumaki. El cual era conocido por ser un buen chico, además de que pertenecía al club de manualidades domésticas, todo un afeminado para muchas personas, pero para hinata él era el mejor hombre de todos. Hinata dejo de revisar que naruto estuviera bien, para dejarlo irse a la escuela en paz, ya que ella por lo general solia saltarse una o dos clases para dormir en el techo

– bueno hinata-san, me retiro. Iré a clases – se despidió el chico

– te veré después naruto –

Fue lo ultimo que dijo para continuar con su camino. Naruto siguio con su camino a la escuela y no podia evitar ver a una pareja de enamorados demostrandose su amor y actuando un poco cursis a gusto de muchos, aunque en el fondo naruto se preguntaba si algun día podria estar asi con hinata. Nego pesadamente, sabia que eso era pedir demasiado y mas con la fama que su novia se cargaba y la reputacion que tenia que proteger, como la chica mas peligrosa de la region de Tokio. Miro su reloj y al parecer noto que estaba tarde por lo que se apresuro a correr, ya que si no el maestro lo castigaria por haber llegado tarde.

 **Después de la escuela**

Después de un largo día de escuela, nuestro tranquilo protagonista se dirigía a su club de costura, en el que junto con otras cuatro chicas, había comenzado. Iba ansioso, ya que después de meses de rogarle a la directora que le permitiera crear un club de costura, junto con algunas amigas y aunque no logro ser el presidente del club, estaba contento con su posición dentro del mismo club. Naruto aprendía muy rápido e incluso sus compañeras se sentían atraídas hacia el y eso era algo que el mismo naruto sabia, aunque tenia un problema. A lado de su club de costura, estaba la base de la pandilla de hinata, las cuales ahora se hallaban en su base

– quien diría que desde que el kyuby desapareció, nosotras somos las reinas de Tokio… en verdad fue un cobarde, ya que había logrado conquistar todo Japón – contesto sakura, limpiando sus katanas de madera

– tienes razón sakura, aunque… me hubiese gustado enfrentarme a el y romperle todos los dientes – contesto hinata apretando los puños

– igual le ganarías hinata-chan… no hay quien te haya vencido desde que empezamos la preparatoria y eso ya son dos años, claro, estaríamos perdidas si es que cierta tabla con dos katanas de madera, fuese nuestra líder – dijo cierta chica rubia, mirando a la chica de las katanas

– púdrete ino… aunque tienes razón, en que ese idiota jamás nos ganaría, dejemos eso de lado, ¿Qué tal si vamos a vigilar nuestro territorio? – contesto sakura

– no gracias… la verdad estoy cansada y solo quiero descansar por hoy ( _la verdad es que use el pretexto de usar este salón como base, solo para cuidar a mi naruto de esas zorras del club de costura… me pregunto que estarán haciendo ahora_ ) – pensaba hinata, al menos hasta que escuchaba pequeñas voces del salón de a lado

– _vaya naruto, que bonito suéter hiciste… siempre he dicho que tienes talento para esto. Imagino que serías una gran esposa Naruto_ – decía una de sus compañeras

– _tampoco es para tanto, además quiero ser esposo, no una esposa_ – se quejo Naruto

– _aún así, yo desearía hacerte mi esposa, sabes tejer, cocinar, limpiar, eres dulce y amable. Eres todo lo que una chica pediría_ – Naruto negaba

– _claro que no, no digas esas cosas me avergüenzas_ – aunque en el salón de a lado, Hinata estaba que ardía de celos al ver que esas mujeres querían robarle a su novio

– ( _¿Cómo se atreven a coquetearle a mi novio? Debería ir ahí y darles la golpiza de sus vidas, malditas zorras_ ) cállense ahí a lado o iré ahí y los callaré – desgraciadamente una de las chicas contesto desde su aula

– _cállate tu, nosotros solo estamos charlando, delincuente_ – contestaron desde el salón

– entonces creo que debería ir ahí y darles una lección – hablo Hinata caminando al salón de a lado

Hinata simplemente bajo del escritorio que estaba sentada y salió del aula, las chicas del club de costura estaban aterradas al ver que la demonio blanco iría por ellas y cerraron la puerta con seguro, aunque conociendo a Hinata, sabían que eso no serviría de nada, sino solo retrasaría lo inevitable, se apaleadas por la delincuente número uno de Tokio. Naruto tenía que pensar rápido, no podía permitir que sus amigas y compañeras de club fuesen golpeadas y no podía permitir que su novia de nuevo fuese suspendida por peleas en la escuela, así que se le ocurrió salir y al menos tratar de convencer a su novia de qué edad chicas no valían la pena. Después de unos minutos Naruto entraba tranquilo (aunque fingiendo mucho miedo) al salón y explicarle a sus compañeras lo que había pasado.

Hinata por su parte regreso a su base solo para seguir descansando aunque con una sonrisa en su rostro después de haber hecho un trato con su novio. Aunque ella sabía que no podían tener citas debido al peligro de ser descubiertos, lo que le había propuesto Naruto tampoco había sido mala idea y a Hinata le pareció bien que ambos pudieran verse en el techo de la escuela para estar solos. Entro a su salón fingiendo que descansaba los brazos después de golpear gente y al parecer sus secuaces habían creído la treta, por lo que no preguntaron nada, ya que al ver la cara de su líder, entendieron que las cosas salieron como Hinata las quería.

 **Ya de noche en casa de Naruto**

Ya es de noche y Naruto llegaba a su casa después de un largo día de escuela, su padre se hallaba en el sillón de la sala mirando su periódico tranquilamente. Aunque Naruto sabía que su habilidad de personificar a alguien más, la había heredado de su padre, Minato Namikaze, alias "el relámpago amarillo", el cual en su juventud había dominado Japón a base del miedo, aunque no lo había hecho solo, su esposa siempre lo acompañó desde entonces. Minato al ver a su hijo lo saludo y le dijo que se cambiara y bajara a cenar, ya que la cena estaba lista y sabía que no podía dejar a su madre esperando o de lo contrario lo pagaría caro, muy caro. Llego a su alcoba, se quitó los lentes, el uniforme se desarreglo el cabello y se miró al espejo

– es muy aburrido fingir ser alguien que no eres, bueno, supongo que es mi castigo por haber hecho lo que hice. Aunque tampoco es que me desagrade esta vida que llevo ahora… gracias al afeminado y fantoche Naruto uzumaki tengo a Hinata y eso es lo que importa - dijo Naruto

– Naruto la cena está lista, cariño –hablo su madre desde el comedor

– voy – contesto Naruto bajando – hola mamá – saludo a su madre

– hola Naruto, ¿sabes? Si vas a estar cambiando el estilo al ir y al volver, ¿no sería lo más correcto, solo ser tu? – pregunto Kushina

– no, prometí que dejaría a este Naruto atrás y lo voy a cumplir… imagino que menma y naruko desde Saitama, deben seguir enojados conmigo – Minato asintió

– demasiado hijo, nunca pensaron que su ídolo y hermano mayor se volviera lo que es hoy en día… no te preocupes, se les pasará. Aunque ahora están castigados, acabaron con una pandilla rival y tu abuelo se enteró, por lo que los suspendieron de nuevo. No entiendo esa obsesión con dominar Japón como yo lo hice a mis diecisiete, después de eso, no sabía qué hacer. Aunque claro, Kushina me dio que hacer y después saliste tu – se reía Minato

– no quiero detalles viejo… sabes que esos dos, quieren superarlos a ambos, no son los hijos de Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze por nada. Aunque hoy, eres un amable oficinista y mamá una despreocupada ama de casa – Kushina negó

– te equivocas… esos dos quieren superarte a ti. Tu lograste lo que tu padre y yo, con un año menos, tu solo, lograste imponerte sobre todo Japón e incluso tu nombre (a pesar de que te alejaste para cambiar) sigue escuchándose en todo Japón inspirando el miedo en los demás. O al menos eso me dijo naruko, cuando hable con ella hace dos días, por cierto Shion-chan te manda saludos – dijo Kushina

– no, dudo que ella quiera saber de mí. No después de lo que le hice a su hermano mayor. Espero que menma, naruko y Shion estén bien, y espero que me perdonen por abandonarlos – dijo Naruto, empezando a comer – sabes que lo harán, los tres te quieren y te admiran demasiado hijo, después de todo, tu solo solías defender a los débiles – dijo Minato dejando su periódico

– eso ya es pasado papá, mi escuela es algo igual, sinceramente deseo darles una golpiza a unos cuantos que abusan de unos amigos míos. Aunque no lo hago, por miedo a que descubran en realidad quien soy, supongo que actuaré desde las sombras. En fin, cenemos, aún tengo que terminar de tejer – dijo Naruto

– sigo esperando mi bufanda Naruto – se quejó Minato

– y yo mi gorro, hijo – dijo Kushina

– los tendré listo en unos días, ya lo verán – dijo Naruto antes de seguir cenando

Terminaron de cenar y Naruto se dirigió de nuevo a su alcoba para seguir tejiendo y pensar si algún día tendría el valor para decirle a su novia sobre su pasado y sobre quién era el en realidad. Naruto sabía que sus mayores miedos podían hacerse realidad si algún día Hinata se enterara de la verdad sobre el y ella hiciera lo que tanto a esperado con su mayor rival. Dejo de pensar en ellos, solo una tragedia o un conocido de Naruto de su ciudad de origen podían reconocerlo, sin importar cuando oculte su apariencia.

 **Fin prólogo**

Y bueno, así acaba este prólogo. A mí me gustó cómo quedó, pero quiero escuchar la respuesta de ustedes, ya que este fic lo saqué de un manga. Aunque yo dejé algunas cosas de dicho manga y otras son invención mía, espero que les guste cómo quedó. Sin decir nada, me despido


End file.
